


永生挚爱·第八章[盾冬泰坦尼克号AU]

by DRD124



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Titanic AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRD124/pseuds/DRD124





	永生挚爱·第八章[盾冬泰坦尼克号AU]

Apr.14,1912 3:30 p.m. 泰坦尼克号·头等舱大楼梯

 

“……那些恼人的请帖完全不对路，只好返回去重印！我操心的就像个老妈子……”

 

Rumlow朝Howard Stark抱怨，后者大笑着递去一只雪茄。短短几日，Rumlow用他精明的公关谋略已经拉拢了一批新伙伴，尤其是Stark，两人甚至直呼其名：“哦，我的老天！当年我的婚礼是由Maria和她的家族设计的，我可没管。你真是个好父亲，Brock！”“等你的儿子结婚你就知道了……他叫什么来着，Anthony？”“是的，你可以叫他Tony，婚礼我会带他去……”

 

二人的好兴致与James截然相反。尽管强打起精神扯笑陪着，可实际上他的头皮都发麻的要爆炸，只想大吼大叫，尽情的砸碎一切，然后取消这场婚礼。但他什么也不能做，还要被迫听他们谈论整个流程，仿佛跟Pierce结婚是中什么幸运头奖似的。James在心里暗暗发誓，等钱到了九头蛇他就立马逃出去，从此跟上流社会划清路子。可眼下他还得忍，忍相当一部分。这时，他看到了健身房的门。James灵机一动，跟Rumlow扯了个理由，就溜进了那扇雕花木门之后。

 

James呼出一口气。此时正是下午茶时刻，健身房没什么人，一片清净。可算摆脱了他们几个，James正欲到划船机那儿练上那么几下，却突然听到了几声奇怪的喘息，似乎是从健身马处传来的。当然，尊重隐私是每一位绅士的必修课，James没打算扰上去，却未曾想对方先行一步下来了。只见一位几乎赤身裸体的青年低头走出来，颈上套着一个项圈，与链别无二致，被身后管家模样的人牵在手里。他的脸颊还微微泛红，嘴里被一种铁丝做的玩意儿撑着，就像应付那些乱咬人的野兽似的；他的胸前套了两个银环，足像贵妇们的耳坠，一晃又一晃。视线挪下去，那男性的象征被黑色皮套紧勒住，能显示出里面一节一节的环扣，底下还挂着一把黄铜小锁。James不知道那环扣有什么用，但有一点可以确认，没有钥匙，这个男人就绝对没法解决生理问题。紧接着，他还注意到那个男人的屁股后面有什么东西突出来，像个小尾巴。可等他看清楚的时候已经感到后悔了——那是一根粗壮的假根，由那个男人用后穴紧夹着。James立马扭过头去，涨红了脸，与此同时，对方也发现这边还有人。又是一声颇具惊呼意味的呻吟，紧接着，他们的声音近了。

 

“你没做好主人的工作，小畜生，你给我们家族丢脸了！”

 

那人说着，一边推了他一下。青年摔倒在划船机前，抬起头来，James忽然诧异的发现他认识这男孩：他叫Philippe，是个骑马好手，他们曾在赛马会上玩的不亦乐乎。他好像还是家里的次子，但那个家族似乎有过一次破产的传闻，可随后家主和夫人又光鲜亮丽的出现在宴会上。James突然感到背后凉到打寒颤，那不是传闻，而是事实——现在他知道那笔钱是怎么来的了。Philippe似乎也认出了James，只是一瞬，他的瞳孔缩紧，露出了惊恐的表情，伸手抓向这位玩过一回的好友。紧接着，他惊呼一声，无力的垂了下去。那管家拔出还滴着液体的针管，后退一步，将那根因摔倒而滑出大半的假根又狠劲捅了回去，随后扯紧项圈，将这还在呜咽的可怜青年拽起来。男孩眼里的亮光和情绪都不见了，取而代之的是失去思考能力的空洞，伴着脸颊潮红，大口喘息。“我很抱歉，刚才给您带来了困扰。”那个仆人向还在震惊的James鞠躬道，紧接着，他用一种奇怪的目光打量了他一番，又似乎有某种嘲讽的情绪。不知为何，James觉得他的眼神仿佛将自己剥的一干二净，这让他不悦的皱起了眉头。“哦，原来是James少爷。”那仆人露出了一个意味不明的笑容，直回了腰板，重新推了推夹着腿打颤的Philippe，致意后准备离开：“祝您有一个美好的日子！”

 

James久久的盯着他们消失的方向，胃里翻滚，恶心又令人晕眩。现在他知道自己真正将面临什么了，并且是毫无希望的永恒。自己之前想的过于简单，一旦被来上一针，他的左臂恐怕根本不能起什么效果，而对方的手段还远不止这些……这决不能接受，他做不到。

 

仿佛被一道闪电击中，James猛地抖了一下，毅然起身。他听命于别人过得太久，是时候遵从自身的愿望，改变命运，否则，他相信自己会后悔一辈子。

 

他知道该去找谁。

 

\------------------TBC------------------


End file.
